


Harry Potter Has A Savior Complex

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [53]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, Cute, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Its all true____________Cathy is sadKat helps
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Harry Potter Has A Savior Complex

When Cathy opens her emails she's actually in a good mood. She has the blinds open (always a good sign), she actually slept last night, and it was noon and she'd only just opened her computer to write.

So far, all was good.

But when Cathy opens her emails, she sees an email from her publisher.

Excited, she opens it.

Then she isn't excited anymore, because they aren't going to publish her book. It wasn't good enough to be published, and they thought if they did it would fail.

Cathy shuts the computer suddenly, her heart wrenching, because the one thing she was good at, wasn't good enough.

Cathy puts the computer away, her notebook away, everything away. And for the first time in history her desk is clear. Cathy goes back to bed, knowing she's moments away from crying so much that she falls asleep.

Apparently the one thing she loves (other than Kat) isn't that great, and Cathy is easily put down.

Even though it physically hurts to do so, she quits.

_______________

Kat is completely oblivious when she walks into their room, she sees Cathy still asleep, and only briefly worries about it.

When she catches sight of her desk, clear, something starts to sink in her stomach because something has to be wrong. But she keeps positive, because maybe she just wanted to clear it off for something else, or to organize a little.

Maybe.

Kat gently wakes Cathy up, and pulls her as close as she can without accidentally suffocating herself.

"Hey Cathy."

"Hey Kitten." Cathy responds sleepily.

"How do you feel?"

"Rested."

"This must be a first."

"Probably is."

Cathy snuggled closer to Kat, craving her warmth, and Kat bit back a smile at the action. She pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hey, want to read with me?"

Kat always got an excited yes in response to that question. Cathy loved to read, especially with Kat.

"No, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Kat's smile fell, and the alarm bells in her head started to ring.

"Cathy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You just said you were rested."

"Well I want to be more rested."

"Cathy."

Tears gathered in her eyes, and Kat let out a soft 'oh' before wiping them away and kissing her forehead.

"They aren't going to publish it."

"Publish what?"

"My new book, they hate it."

Kat's breath get's caught in her chest, and kisses her again.

"Well they're idiots then."

"I hate it too."

"Don't say that! I love that book!"

"You're my girlfriend, you have to say that."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

Cathy hums disbelievingly and Kat decides right then and there that she is going to make Cathy smile. Kat slips out of bed, earning a whine from Cathy who was beginning to rely on her warmth for comfort.

"Come on, we're going downstairs."

"Whyyyyyy?" Cathy whines.

"To watch Harry Potter."

Cathy stills in bed, thinking through the situation.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Even if it takes all night?"

"Yep, now come on, we need to start now."

Cathy suddenly darts out of bed and yells that she's going to get the movies. Kat chuckles and starts popping the popcorn. Cathy is sitting on the couch, under a blanket, like a child, waiting for Kat when she's done.

hands her a bag of popcorn before letting herself get dragged under the blanket with Cathy.

"Alright, start the movie."

"Yesss, you are the best!"

____________________

**SORCERER'S STONE**

Cathy is already heavily invested, making small comments about how Aragon would lose her shit on the Dudley's, and Jane would low-key help Harry run away because they're just like that.

Cathy doesn't realize how far she's cuddled into Kat at all, and Kat makes sure to keep her arms tight around her to keep in place, and happy.

When Ron plays the giant chess game Cathy wonders outloud.

"Why didn't he just jump off the piece when it struck? I don't understand."

"Because then the movie wouldn't be interesting Cathy."

"Ridiculous."

And only a few minutes later -

"Don't do it! Don't give it to him!"

"Cathy you've seen this before."

"Yes, and?"

"Why are you acting like you don't already know he's not going to?"

"Because I can."

Another few minutes -

"If I was Slytherin I would be callin' some bullshit, because all of those sound like fake reasons to get house points. Like, Dumbledore could have phrased them better."

"Actually yeah, Hermione is the only one that sounded like a legit reason to be real."

_________________________

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

Cathy had been dead silent, only making a few weird faces when Harry was hit on by a ghost.

A ghost.

When the snake was revealed she got tense, as if wanting to run away as well. Kat rubbed her back soothingly.

When Fawkes (the phoenix) blinded the Basilisk Cathy finally let out a noise and cheered. Harry saved, the movie over, Cathy moved onto the next one.

_____________________________

**PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

To say that this was Cathy's favorite movie in the series would be an understatement. The moment the movie started rules suddenly appeared.

No getting up.

No eating.

No talking.

If you ate, or talked, you would be kicked out of the living room. (Aragon had laughed when Anne was, and then was kicked out for laughing. Jane had to talk Cathy into letting them back in.)

If you got up there would be no pausing the movie, and there was no guarantee you would still have your spot.

Obviously Kat was exempt from losing her spot because Cathy liked cuddling with her while watching.

Kat said nothing to these rules, only happy her girlfriend was happy.

____________________

**GOBLET OF FIRE**

This was Kat's favorite (and seemingly Aragons considering she actually shushed Jane for hot sec before backtracking. Alas it was too late, she is now sleeping in her own room)

Cathy was starting to get sleepy, but Kat didn't call her out for sleeping almost the entire day, it was starting to get late.

Jane had spaced herself out from Aragon, firmly ignoring her pouts (something nobody thought they would ever see on Aragon's face) and whines for attention. Kat struggled not to laugh as Aragon sprawled herself on Jane's lap, still begging for forgiveness, sometimes those two could be so cute.

And sometimes they forgot they weren't alone, but that was for another time.

(There was an incident of trauma for Kat and Anna when Aramour forgot to lock their door, and oh my god the only thing they noticed was that Jane was topping.)

Kat glanced back down at Cathy before refocusing her attention to the movie, Harry was about to drown because his hero complex had to be constantly present.

(Okay that was a joke, obviously it was the right thing to do. But he definitely has a hero complex , or savior complex.)

And before she knew it he had just witnessed a murder, alerted everyone that he who shall not be named (the first time that watched it was immediately adopted as a nickname for a certain shared ex).

_______________________

**ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

It went by rather fast, although that could be because for over half the movie Kat was focusing on keeping Cathy asleep, and for the other half they were keeping Aragon from actually murdering Anne.

The only thing to be noted was that Aragon was now mysteriously forgiven and cuddling with Jane, a rather smitten look on her face as she stared at Jane (who was pretending not to notice with a blush).

_________________________

**HALF-BLOOD PRINCE**

Cathy was rudely woken up by Anna and Anne's bickering, all in good fun of course, they were dating after all.

(How has the house handled them becoming a couple, therefore even stronger as a pranking duo you ask? Not well.)

Jane was heavily invested in this one, instead of shushing her verbally, Jane placed a finger over Aragon's lips without even turning away from the screen.

Mildly horrifying to see Aragon's face when she did that.

Snape lit the fire, and Harry yelled in outrage, terror, fear, but mostly outrage because Dumbledore trusted him.

With the knowledge of what really happened in Kat's head, it was difficult for her not to want to shout at Harry that he didn't understand, not yet at least.

____________________

**DEATHLY HALLOWS PT.1**

Were Cathy and Aragon very vocal about how ridiculous it was that they split the last book up to make more money?

Yes.

Were Kat and Jane able to shut them up?

No.

Kat accidentally checked out, and watched Cathy babble excitedly about every scene, and someone (with Aragon) match line for line conversations.

Jane and Kat were both disturbed and fond of this.

________________________

**DEATHLY HALLOWS PT.2**

Anne and Anne predictably sit down and watch the ending, not interested in the build up and only the outcome.

Anne describes this movie in three words.

Shit goes down.

And Kat can agree with that statement, but everyone knows better than to do that with Cathy in the room.

Everyone.

The horcruxes are still being dealt with, and Kat feels like it's both drawn out, and rushed. Everyone is in agreement about Ron being kind of a dick to Hermione and the horcrux around his neck doesn't really give him an excuse.

They also agree that they shouldn't end up together, and Kat thinks she's accidently become a Dramione shipper.

And also a little bit of a Lumione.

Whoops.

But back to Neville being a boss with the snake, and pulling stupid shit at the wrong time on a bridge.

Shit goes down (as Anne says)

And Harry wins, and everyone also agrees that throwing the strongest wand into a canyon was not Harry's brightest idea.

But neither was dating his best friend's sister.

___________________________________

Cathy is successfully asleep, and Kat has to take a picture of her adorable face. Which leads to Anne noticing, taking a picture herself, then Anna notices, then Aragon, then Jane.

Cathy is going to be livid that they all have at least one picture of her asleep looking cute, but for now Kat is going to admire her sleeping girlfriend.

Until two minutes later everyone falls asleep (including her) because it's four in morning.

Hey, watching all the Harry Potter movies takes time, but it was worth it to make Cathy smile.


End file.
